When Demands Are Made
by svigilo87
Summary: Very AU! When Christopher shows up the girls lives will forever be changed. Demands are made and hearts get broken. Lukes parents are alive and richard and emily support the luke and lorelai relationship.
1. Damage

"Christopher why are you doing this, can't you just leave us alone?" Lorelai asked. "No you belong with me, and Rory is my daughter not his" Chris responded. lorelai was livid she wouldn't believe that he was really going to make her do this. After 16 years of coming and going and never being there when Rory really needed him he decides that now he wants in. They had moved on, lorelai was now with Luke and finally happy. Rory and Luke had an amazing relationship, when Lorelai worked the night shift Wednesday nights luke and rory went the Sniffy's for dinner just the two of them. Now here stands Christopher telling her that if she doesn't leave luke and be with him he would use his parents money and influence to stir up some trumped up charges that she was letting luke abuse rory and that she was neglecting her. " You know that this is really what you want, I can make you happy" Chris kept rambling on and on. "No you cant, luke makes me happy, he is what I want" Lorelai was trying to make him see that she didn't want this. "why are you doing this?" lorelai pleaded with him.

They hear the front door open and close with a bang, "Mom, you home" it was rory she was home from school. "Don't tell her about this, she is to stay out of it" Lorelai demanded. " Hey dad what are you doing here?" rory asked looking none to pleased that he was here in her house. Ever since he missed her birthday party after promising he would be there she wanted nothing to do with him, " Nothing kid, just thought id drop in and see my girls" at this lorelai rolled her eyes and turned away. "actually he was just leaving weren't you Chris?" lorelai gave the don't argue with me look. " Yeah I was I guess ill see you girls later" Chris said " Bye dad" rory gave him a smile and walked into her room. " This isn't over, we aren't done here" Chris said "Well MY daughter is here and now isn't the time Chris" lorelai turned and walked to the door opening it to signal his exit.

The girls stood in the kitchen silent waiting for the roar of Christopher's motorcycle. " What was he doing here?" Rory asked " He dropped in to see us, a surprise visit" " I wish he wouldn't do that i don't want him here, i don't want him around" " I know kid, he is still your dad though" " No he isn't he is just the guy who got you pregnant, Luke is more of a dad than he is" " I know, hey come on enough of this depressing talk lets go grab some take out and rent a movie" " sounds good, just let me change" rory said " ok kid" Lorelai said as she sat at the kitchen table waiting for rory to change.

There were millions of things running through her head. _How am I going to tell luke about this? Is christopher really serious? Am i going to have to leave luke? What am i going to do?_ She was pulled from her thoughts when rory walked back into the room and slipped on some shoes. "ready mom?" " Yeah lets go". The girls walked out of the house and started the 5 minute walk into town. As they walked along lorelai decided that she had no choice but to do the unthinkable, she had to leave luke and let christopher win.

She had no choice and she wouldn't risk rory for anything in the world. She decided that even thought the last thing she wanted was another reason to be indebted to her parents but she needed there help. As rory trotted along side her talking about her day, lorelai couldn't hold her focus. she decided that tonight when rory went to bed and luke was done cleaning up dinner she would end the amazing thing they had going, cry herself to sleep, wake up feeling like crap and go to her parents and beg for help. After she realized her only option at the moment her only thought was _Damn you Christopher. _


	2. The Things We Do

Lorelai wakes up at 5am Sunday morning. Her face is swollen and crusted with dried up tears. Her first thought is _what have I done, will I ever be able to fix this? _Last night was the worst night she has had in a long time. The look on luke's face pains her to no end. The angry words exchanged make the tears start flowing again. As she lies in her bed she replays everything that happened and everything she wishes she could change.

_Flashback_

_Luke walks in the front door, loaded down with bags from doose's market. As he walks through to the kitchen he calls out "anyone home, I come bearing gifts" as he steps into the kitchen he sees the girls at the kitchen table immersed in text books with notepads and wads of paper all over the floor. "what's going on here?" he askes, "hey Luke, mom and I are just doing some homework, you know if I didn't make her she would never sit down and actually do any" came Rory's reply. "HaHa very funny, I was working before you this time" " yeah like 5 whole seconds". Luke decided it was time to step in " I thought we should make dinner easy tonight just some pasta and garlic bread" "Sounds good babe, want us to move and get out of your way?" "na, id like the company tonight" he replied _

_They chatted back and forth all throughout dinner and after some desert of apple pie and ice cream Rory headed of to bed. "Night kid ill see ya in the morning" Lorelai said as she leaned in to kiss Rory's forehead. "Night rory, see ya for breakfast" Luke leaned in and did the same as he winked at her. _

_While luke and Lorelai were doing the dishes Lorelai seemed distracted. Luke asked "hey, what's wrong you seem kinda off tonight?" "Nothing, just a lot of things on my mind, actually I wanted to talk to you about something" "okay, shoot" "lets go and sit". As they walked to the living room Lorelai was dreading what was about to happen. She wanted nothing more than to forget about the whole thing, take luke upstairs and just fall into his arms. They sat on the couch facing each other. After what seemed like hours luke asked "So what did you have on your mind" " Well I have been thinking about these last few months and im not sure if this is going to work" "If what is going to work?" "This you and me and dating, I just feel like we arent on the same page, sometimes even in the same book" she was trying with everything inside of her not to let him see the tears in her eyes or hear the pain in her voice. All she wanted to do was take it back and forget that she was breaking his heart. " what do you mean we arent on the same page, I thought that things were going really well, we have a routine and rory is adjusting to everything, she seems like it isn't bothering her" "I thought so too, but its not and this isn't working for me anymore" she lied ._

_Luke sat there with his head down trying to take in what she had just said. It didn't make sense. Ever since Rory's birthday when they finally had there moment, things had been great, Rory was adjusting to this new dynamic, she seemed to really enjoy spending time with him, and she didn't feel weird when he would come over. He kept replaying everything over in his head trying to figure out where this uncertainty was coming from. As he looked up into her eyes and saw the tears forming he knew that this wasn't what she wanted. _

"_You need to look me in the eyes and tell me that this is what you want" He calmly said. She looked up, looked him square In the eye and said it "It is luke I've made up my mind its over, it isn't working and we should end it now before anyone get hurt anymore" "hurt anymore that's rich, the only way you could hurt me anymore is if you ripped my heart out and stomped on it, although it already feels like you did". She knew she was hurting him more than anyone ever had. It was killing her to know that he opened his heart to her and she was stomping on it because of stupid Christopher. _

" _I cant believe your doing this, lying to me, right to my face, why? Why are you doing this? I think that I deserve at least an honest answer" his voice rose with every word. "Im doing this because it isn't working for me anymore and I cant chance Rory getting hurt when you finally realize it too" It angered him even more knowing that she was continuing to lie to him, he could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. " When you decide that you screwed up, when you realize that What we have is really want you want, don't expect me to be there waiting with open arms. I need someone who is going to be honest with me and not get freaked out and bolt whenever things arent in their control. I would have given you everything In my power. You and Rory are my life and I would have done anything for you. I never gave you any reason to doubt me or feel like this wouldn't work. But it seems like you have made up your mind so I say Goodbye Lorelai" With that he got up and walked to the door slamming it behind him. _

_Lorelai sat there with tears streaming down her face because she knew that the only true thing aside from rory in her life just walk out her door and would probably never look at her again. Than she heard it, the heart wrenching cries of her baby. She turned to the kitchen to see rory standing there with tears flowing. "I cant believe you, after everything he has ever done for us you treat him like that. Just because your scared doesn't mean you walk away. I love luke and I wanted him here, why did you make him leave?" She couldn't understand why her mother was doing this. Everything was going great they were happy, at least she thought they were happy. Rory felt like she had a real family. She finally felt like she had a dad. _

_All Lorelai could do was sit there knowing that possibly forever the two most important people in her world were going to hate her. _

_End Flashback_

Lorelai rolled over and look up at the ceiling, trying to find a way to fix all the damage she was causing. She started to put a plan together, First she was going to try and talk to rory, She was going to make her not hate her. She didn't want rory to know what Christopher was doing, he was still her father and she didn't need to know what a jerk he was. After he talk with rory she was going to go and see her parents, explain the situation to them and hope that they would help her. They never liked Luke, not from the minute they met him, she highly doubted that they would willingly help her especially since Christopher was involved. They loved the idea of her and Christopher. They never realized what a crappy father her was, or how much pain he caused them. They only saw what was proper and right. They say the parents of their grandchild together and married. They saw society's view not what was right for their daughter or granddaughter.

With her plan mapped out and that restless feeling in her body she got up and headed to the shower.


	3. Emily Approves

**I decided that I was going to have luke's parents alive in this. Also Lorelai and Rory are very close to them. They went with Mia for holidays and what not. William retired and Luke converted the store into a diner. **

Lorelai and Rory still weren't speaking, Rory even refused to look in Lorelai's direction. She was still mad and blaming Lorelai for everything that happened with luke. Christopher had call about a dozen times and was hounding her about there current situation. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but glance into the diner. Luke seemed to feel her eyes on him, his head shot up and she could still see the pain in his eyes. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

Weston's coffee was doing nothing to curb her craving, neither were the 6 cups she had at home. She was on her way to the Gilmore's to beg for their help. She hoped that they would be willing to help no strings attached because it would be for rory. She needed a way to strip Christopher of his rights and make sure that there was no way for him to get custody of Rory. She wasn't sure if he was really going to go through with his threat or if he even could. His parent did have a lot of influence in the Hartford legal community and they had the money to get what they wanted. She just wasn't sure if they would willingly help Christopher get custody of the grandchild they never wanted. The only plus would be hurting the girl that they blamed for ruining his life.

Arriving in Hartford 30 minutes after leaving her house, and rehearsing her speech the entire time, she still didn't feel prepared. Ringing the bell made her weak in the knees, and had her stomach churning. As the front door opened Lorelai spoke "Hi, I'm Lorelai, Emily and Richards daughter. Are they available?" "Mr. Gilmore is at the office, and Mrs. Gilmore is reading in the living room" The maid, new of course, replied. "Thank You" Lorelai said while walking away. Emily looked up as Lorelai entered the room "Hi Mom" "Lorelai?" Emily asked "No mom its your other daughter" "No need to be so sarcastic, I was just surprised, its not Friday or a Holiday" "I know mom, I just needed to talk to you and dad" Lorelai explained.

As soon as Emily saw the look on Lorelai's face she knew it was going to be a serious talk. Her first though was Rory but realized if it were anything bad Lorelai wouldn't just show up, she would have called from where ever Rory was. "Should your father be here for this, or is this just a social chat?" "Well dad doesn't need to be here yet you can fill him in on the details later" Lorelai said. "Well sit down, Would you like a cup of coffee" Emily asked "No thanks mom, I guess ill just get right to it, Christopher came to visit yesterday. It seems he is going to be in town for a while" "well that's nice I'm sure rory loves having him around" "Actually she is still mad that he was in town and missed her birthday party and couldn't even bother to call and explain it to her" "Well that's understandable, I too would be angered by that". At that Lorelai raised her head and for the first time in what seemed like her entire existence felt like her mother was on her side. "Ill just get to the point of my visit, He is going to fight me for custody or Rory, buy off a judge and make some false claim that luke had been abusing her and I'm a neglectful mother" Lorelai babbled the her mother, Emily sat there stunned that Christopher would really do something like that.

Lorelai continued "He said that if I broke it off with luke and tried again with him he wouldn't do anything, I told him it was over and that he should move on but he wont, he really will take her from me". Finally Emily spoke up "we will find a lawyer and we will fight him on this" "its not that easy mom, I panicked and broke up with luke last night after rory went to bed" "well you can talk to him and explain what happened" Lorelai could believe that Emily Gilmore was sitting in front of her condoning a relationship that she clearly didn't want over the dream that her daughter would marry her granddaughters father. " I know what your thinking, I've gone nuts right? The truth is I have seen you with luke and I have seen rory with him and I know that he is the only person that will make you happy. He can take care of you, he already does, Christopher cant even pay his own bills let alone support and entire family." Silence filled the room as Lorelai realized that her mother was truly going to help no strings or questions asked.

She asked "What am I going to do, you know the kind of power the Hayden's have. I don't think just fighting them I court is going to work" "what do you suggest we do than Lorelai, Let him take her?" "God No! I was thinking that I should do what Christopher wants for now until we can find a way to fight him and win" "I don't think that is the way to go" Emily stated. Lorelai sat trying to think of a better way to go about this that wouldn't hurt everyone that she knew. "There isn't any other way, I spent all night last night going over this in my head. it's the only way" "well what do we tell Rory when she starts asking why the one person you said you would never be with is now living in your house pretending he is the ultimate family man" Emily was clearly upset that Lorelai was even considering this.

"She wont know what's going on, he is still her father and she doesn't need to know that he is a complete jackass. Luke wont know because he wont let this happen otherwise. We will tell rory that luke and I didn't work and I decided to give Christopher another chance. They both already hate me why not let it o until I find a concrete way to fix this" Emily sat there trying to find a way to talk Lorelai out of getting back with Christopher, even if it was only until they fixed this mess.


	4. Rory's In

Over the next few weeks this seemed to only go downhill. Lorelai and Rory were still barely on speaking terms. Rory would answer when she had to and Lorelai would only ask questions when necessary. William, luke's father, avoided Lorelai at all cost and Katherine was polite yet cold. Christopher and Lorelai began to date, in reality he would come to the house pick Lorelai up, they would go to dinner in almost complete silence and after an argument he would drive her home. Rory only made an appearance when Christopher demanded to see her. Rory went to luke's everyday like nothing had changed.

One night as Lorelai sits on the front porch, with her favorite hello kitty coffee cup, rory decides to join her. "Hi" rory said while gently closing the front door startling Lorelai.

"Hey kid, what are you still doing up?" Lorelai asked

"I couldn't sleep. My stomach hurts and Luke isn't here to make me mashed potatoes"

"Oh honey, come sit" As rory sits down and leans her head on Lorelai's shoulder she begins to cry "Angel Face what's wrong"

"Nothing, yet everything. I miss waking up to the smell of coffee, I miss those amazing breakfast burritos, I miss you, I miss mashed potatoes when I'm sick, I miss Wednesday night dinner with will and Kate, I miss blueberry chocolate chip pancakes, I miss luke, I just wish dad was never around and you and luke would go back to normal and everything would be the same as it was" At this point rory was hysterical and Lorelai was right along with her.

"Honey I know that this is hard, just know that you will never lose me and as far as luke goes, he will always be there for you" Lorelai comforted her the best she could.

"I know that I just don't understand why this happened, I mean one day everything is going great with you and luke and the next your breaking up with him and everything is changing. I don't like that dad is around, I hate that he thinks he hasn't hurt us, I don't forgive him for always forgetting my birthday or never calling or always blowing me off for some girl, or better yet when he bothered show up he would have some girl with him, sometimes that girls kid. Everyone was always more important and there was always somewhere he would have rather been. Now that he doesn't have anyone were okay, and he is going to use you again, and for the life of me I cant understand why you would let him" As rory was going off into a rant that would make luke very proud Lorelai decided to tell her what had been going on. She couldn't stand to see rory so upset.

"Honey I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure is this is the right thing or if it going to cause more harm but I have to do this because keeping it from you isn't fair and you should know what's going on"

"Mom your making me nervous, just tell me what's going on"

" Okay, well remember that day a few weeks ago when your dad showed up?" when rory rolled her eyes Lorelai continued "He came to me wanting to get back together, to make is short, he said that with his parents money and influence to buy off social workers to make it look like you were abused, not physically because there would be no way to prove that but emotionally. He was going to drag luke into it and take you from me. I didn't have a choice but to leave luke and do what he wanted because I don't know how to fix this any other way. I couldn't think of a way to get out of it and make it go away"

After what felt like a lifetime she began again "I know that doing this to you and luke isn't right and it isn't fair but I couldn't risk losing you to him. I talked to grandma and grandpa and they are helping me find a way to fix this"

"I think we need to tell luke about this. He misses you and he is angry that you did this. I know he still loves you and I now know that you didn't want this. Why cant we just tell him. He can help us find a way to stop dad from doing this"

"Its not that easy rory. If he knows that this is going on he is going to want to fix it and he cant it will only complicate things. He isn't going to give up if he knows that we are bring forced into this. I had to end it and I had to be cold and heartless, he needed to be so angry with me he wouldn't even want to come around and work It out. He needs to hate me right now so I can get through this."

"But maybe he would know someone or know a way to fix this"

"Rory, honey, for me just let it go and leave luke out of it okay?"

"Yeah" Rory said, even though she was already plotting how she could tell luke and make this go away.

The girls sat in silence both lost in there own thoughts. When the sun disappeared behind the trees they both gathered there things and made there way into the house. As rory opens her bedroom door she turns to Lorelai and says "I'm so sorry Mom, I didn't know what was going on and I was angry because of they way you were with luke. Please forgive me"

"Oh honey of course I forgive you, you didn't know and you had every right to be mad." she envelopes her in a big hug and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight mom, I love you"

"I love you too angel face" Lorelai shuts the kitchen light off and locks the front door. She makes her way upstairs, and as she enter her room she picks up luke's flannel shirt he left behind and walks into the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	5. The Call

**Even Though It Hurts**

As darkness blankets the room like a suffocating weight she struggles to keep the tears incased in her swollen eyelids. The movement to the right startles her and the arm being draped across her stomach makes the bile rise in her throat. She had put this off for weeks coming up with excuse after excuse hoping that he would take the hint that this isn't what she wanted and move on. Tonight after dinner he wouldn't take no for an answer and demanded that she let him in and realize that this is what was meant to be. She successfully avoided the adult activities she knew he was expecting saying that she wasn't feeling well, she might have eaten to much.

As she climbs out of bed as slow as possible as to not disturb Christopher she grabs the portable phone and make a beeline for the stairs. She grabs the 2 sizes to large faded gray Stars Hollow High sweatshirt and heads to the porch swing. She sits there with all but one number dialed and tears pouring out of her eyes. As she punches the last number in and hold the phone to her ear she cant help but think about the sleep laden voice she is about to hear.

After the 8th ring she thinks he isn't going to answer and on the 9th she gets ready to hang up. "hello" came the gruff answer she was expecting. "hello, anyone there" and that's when he heard it, the strangled sob from the amazing women who makes his heart melt.

"Lu..Lu…Luke" she sobs " What's the matter? What happened? Is Rory okay, are you okay?" He jumps out of bed and is throwing on clothes.

"Rory's fine she is asleep, I Just…….I Needed to hear your voice" Lorelai said. After a long pause she wondered if had hung up on her. "Luke, you still there"

"I'm here, I….I cant do this lore, Its not fair" He said. "I know that I hurt you and I can never forgive myself for that. I screwed up and I know that I just needed to know that you aren't going to hate me forever for this." He could hear the pleading in her voice, the pain she was in was clear and it made the wall he built up start to crumble.

" I….This isn't fair to me , your with HIM now, You didn't want me anymore" Lorelai sat there and for the first time really realized what she was doing to him and decided that it was going to end, and right now.

"Will you meet me tomorrow, I have a lot I need to tell you?" She asked in the smallest voice he has ever heard. " I don't think that is such a good idea, its over and done lets just move on and let it go" His heart broke even more with ever word spoken. He didn't want to end things, far from it, he had just gotten everything he ever wanted.

"Please, there are things that you need to know, I didn't want this, It was forced on me and I need you to understand why I did it. Please Luke……15 minutes is all I'm asking for, if you still feel the same that's okay, I just need you to know what happened." After a pause that seemed to last a lifetime she heard his long deep sigh "Fine, meet me at that coffee place by the community college in Hartford"

"Thanks Luke, You wont regret this" before he could respond the front door swung open and there was an angry Christopher. "What the hell is going on lore?" She hated when he called her that, with luke is was a term of endearment, with Christopher it was possessive and controlling. She saw the look in his eye and panicked that he wouldn't believe her lie.

"I needed some air, I was getting a head ache and didn't want to wake you, Isn't it a nice night out" She had hidden the phone under the cushion on the porch swing in the process hanging up on luke. Christopher just huffed turned around and said "Come back to bed"

Lorelai couldn't wait for morning when she could breathe easy and concentrate on what she was going to say to luke, minus Christopher breathing down her neck suffocating her.


	6. Meeting In A Coffee Shop

The Luke that I see walking towards me isn't the Luke that i'm used to seeing. He cut his hair and is sans the flannel. He looks amazing in his tight grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He is missing the baseball cap and is sporting a leather jacket. My heart is racing and I cant seem to catch a breath. As he sits in front of me I cant seem to concentrate on the words that are spilling from his lips. As soon as he says that he missed me I was a goner. I realize that the pain I thought I had caused him pales in comparison to the actual damage I've done.

We talk back and forth about the things that have been going on in are lives these last few weeks. He asks about Rory and the inn, I ask about his parents and the diner. After we run out of small talk we just sit for what seems like a lifetime and stare at each other at a loss on how this conversation needs to start. I break are connection and drop my head ashamed of what I have done. Luke reaches over and grabs my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. That's all the encouragement I need to go on.

As I tell him about the conversation I had with Christopher the day this all blew up in my face I can see his jaw tense. The anger inside of him increases ten fold after every word that leaves my mouth. I'm not quite sure if this anger is directed at me, so I start to babble on about how sorry I am and how I never wanted to hurt him. I tell him how I was only thinking of rory and what would happen to her if Christopher followed through on his threats toward me.

I cant seem to control myself, it takes an outburst from Luke to get me to stop. He looks me in the eye and tells me he isn't mad, that if it were him he would have done the same thing. He tells me that is what a parent is supposed to do, they protect their children from harm. He tells me that all he wants to do is strangle Christopher and make him disappear. He looks me in the eye and tells me that he loves me and we can fix this, make it better, get out lives back.

I look at my watch and am shocked to see that 2 hours have passed, Rory, who was informed of this meeting and insisted she needed to be here, should be showing that angel face of hers. I tell Luke that my parents are working on a way to legally keep Christopher away from Rory.

The Lawyers that my parents hired said that we have a real strong case because of the relationship I have with rory as well as the people in town and my parents bond with her. Christopher was never an active parent in her life and the comments he has made to family and friends over the year prove that he isn't in this for Rory's well being. He wants me and he will stop at nothing to get me. We are putting together witnesses and references to speak on my behalf.

I just ordered my 6th cup of coffee when Rory walks in the door. As soon as she sees luke she has tears in her eyes and cant seem to get to the table fast enough. She throws her arms around him and they both hold on for dear life. Rory moves her chair right next to him and I quip that she mind or well just sit on him.

We silently agree that the serious emotional conversation be put on hold while Rory is around. We talk for another hour about school and a science project that Rory has due in a few weeks, which Luke immediately agrees to help with. Rory tell luke about the movie dean took her to see and how Christopher freaked out when he saw them kissing on the porch. At that luke sucked in a deep breath because not only was Christopher mentioned but he still couldn't believe that Rory was old enough to be kissing boys after a date.

Luke walks us to our car and gives Rory a big fatherly hug and tells her that he will go and buy the stuff for the science project tomorrow. He opens my door and helps me in. As I look up I cant see him debating something, before I can think to much about it he leans in and kisses me, whispers an I love you closes my door and is walking toward his truck.

Rory and I have a nice long talk on the way home about what luke and I talked about. We stop at Hectors for some tacos and head home. As we pull into the driveway we see Christopher's car parked in front of the house. He is sitting on the front steps and he doesn't look happy. We get out of the car and I tell rory to go inside. Before I can open my mouth Christopher is standing in front of me, voice raised, asking a million questions. Before I can even answer him he grabs my arm and drags me into the house………..


	7. Than It Hit Me

The house is still. Silence, everyone at some point in there lives craves it, others at times despise it. Today was one of those days. Christopher is gone, I have a black eye, and my amazing beautiful daughter is wrapped in my arms with dried tear tracks staining her face.

My day was going so well. Luke and I had a long talk, one in which I explained everything to him. Rory now has a light back in her eye with the re-appearance of luke in are lives. Nothing could go wrong, I was happily floating with my head in the clouds, Well I thought nothing could go wrong. I think back to what seems like minutes before…….

_Rory and I had just gotten home. Upon are arrival we notice Christophers car in the drive way and his still form sitting on the porch steps. I can see the anger radiating off of him. As we exit the car Christopher walks up. In a moment of maternal instinct I tell Rory to go in the house. Before I can even open my mouth to ask why he is here and why he seems so angry he grabs my arm and is forcing me into the house. _

_Before the front door is even closed Christopher is screaming at me about how I am lying to him and how He gave me orders and Im not following them. I immediately start to panic thinking that he found out about my meeting with Luke, or that my parents are helping me to keep him away from my Daughter. _

"_Chris….Whats going on, how am I lying to you?" I ask him. He gives me this look like I should know and how dare I talk back. _

"_You know what Im talking about. I don't want to ever come home and find a message from HIS parents on MY machine again, DO you understand me. This is MY house You and Rory are MINE. They have no place here anymore." _

_As I look at him I realize that Im in way over my head. I underestimated the severity of the situation and put my safety and the safety of my child on the line. I had been trying this whole time to keep Rory safe and protected, that I agreed to the thing with Christopher, and put us more at risk instead. As I look past chris I see Rory standing there with panic written all over her face. _

"_Chris calm down, nothing is going on Im sure the message meant nothing. Rory and I have known William and Katherine her whole life, Kate was probably jusy calling to check in and say hi, don't worry" I can tell by the look in his eyes that I only angered him more. _

"_We are moving, you are to go up those stairs right now and pack your bags. I wont stand for this, If I catch your disobeying me ever again you will regret it." _

_I never thought that I had anything to fear when it came to Christopher, I guess I was wrong and as I stand here all I can think is how dare he tell me what I can and cant do. I will not move, this is my house and this is my life and Rory is MY daughter. I make the decisions and how dare he make demands like that. What I didn't realize was I just vocalized that all the him. _

_At first I was in shock. From my position on the floor my back pressed to the arm chair, I look up and all I see is Rory sobbing and Christopher rubbing his now injured hand. That when I knew for sure that he really did just hit me. It felt like my eye exploded. Before I could say anything to him he looks at me and says " Don't you ever talk back to me again, I make the decisions about this family now. Ill be back tonight you will be packed and ready to go, Understand me" _

_All I could do was stare at him. As he moved toward me clenched fists at his side I quickly agreed. He gave me a smile and said " Now be a good girl, get up, go pack, and put some ice on that eye, its gonna bruise soon. Be back soon, Love you" and with that he turned and walked out the door. _

That's how we ended up here. Sitting on the floor. Unable to move just think about how I made this happen. I let him in are lives and cause everyone so much pain. Not to mention that I put my child in danger. Now I have to come up with a plan to get out of this now.


End file.
